moonlight
by Tohrumoon
Summary: Serena must find new life after the death of her family and friends. Who are these new scout? Is the past really what it seems is Serena's life really what we know it to be? Can she stop this new force that's coming?
1. chapter 1

(Duo enters and sees Tohru sitting on a bench bent over a note pad) Duo: Tohru-san..., Tohru-san!..., TOHRU-SAN!

(the blond girl looks up at him annoyed but still gives a smile) what do you want Duo"

Duo: well Tohru-san (gives a big smile) TELL ME WHATS GOING TO HAPPEN IN THIS FANFICTION"

"No" (Tohru hides a katana)

"What do you mean no"

"Take a guess no means no I will not tell you"

"Please, please, please!" "NO and if you ask me again I will

Not let you be in it or worse ill chop off you braid..." (Tohru pulls out katana and swings it close to the Gundam pilot's braid)

"EEK evil Tohru I'm telling Hachi and Raven" (duo runs away holding his braid for dear life Tohru looks over at the audience)

"Oh hi welcome to a SM/GW cross over R&R please"

The midnight hour thick in the air. Clouds stretched across the face of the moon. A girl walked down a deserted street. A Street that she and her friends had walked down many times before together. Crimson blood dripped down her face. The numerous wounds on her body. It was nothing that words could have described. Her molten gold with silver streaks hair cascaded down her back. Sweeping the ground as she walked. You could see the mud blood and the slivers of wood that caked her lithe form. A clap of thunder was herd followed by rain pouring down on the girl. It was as if the heavens where trying to ease her pain. The girl had lost so much this night. The memories of this sad dark night would haunt her dreams for the rest of her life. With no moon that could be seen when she looked up nothing in the sky no stars ether nothing to look to just clouds and rain. Nothing to help ease the pain in her heart and soul. To keep herself from breaking some kind of light to look to was all she needed. In one night she had lost her love, friends, family, and her daughter.

With all this gone she lost something elites her destiny. In a way the shekels of fait were gone through the pain is still there. In her heart a shadow now hung over her heart and it would always be there. She was truly alone in the world. Deep in her mind she could never be as open and carefree as she used to be her eyes would always have darkness to them never as pure as they once had been. She came to a place that she knew so well that had so many happy memories... well used to be happy now with them replaying in her head all she could do was cry. All the times she and the scouts relaxed under that willow after a fight. Countless fights with Ray. Hours of goggling at hot guys with Mina and Lita. Hundreds of games of tag or hide with Rini and the others. Most of all the millions of kisses and dates with her love. She fell to her knees just remembering hurt more than the wounds on her body.

(Toru walks in) "gomenisi the cliff hanger I will have the chapter two out soon" (duo enters with Hachi and Raven) "there she is the evil Tohru" (duo holds his braid) "Nani what's going on duo why did you call me evil I know I had a bad head ache but I don't think I was evil" (drops head and cries) "duo you are so mean to Tohru-chan you know she gets really bad head ache but to call her evil" (Hachi and Raven hug Tohru) (duo drops his head in defeat) "gomenisi Tohru-sama" "its ok and there's no need for the sama

Part just call me Tohru" (everyone leaves to get ice-cream"


	2. Chapter 27

"I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON OR GUNDAM WING DON'T SUE"

(Tohru enters with an ice cream) "hi welcome to chapter 2 I'm going back to what happened to Serena-Chan" (Sailor Uranus walks in with Neptune right behind her Neptune points to Tohru's Back) "Ammara she's the ones who is doing this to the princess" (Tohru turns and pails at the site of the two scouts dropping her ice cream) "Konnichiwa can I help you two" (Tohru barely doges an energy attack) "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU FOR WHAT YOU ARE DOING TO THE PRINCESS" (Uranus takes a few more shots when Serena enters) "STOP THIS NOW!" "Yes princess" (Raven, Hachi, and Neko enter) "can we get on with it we want to see what happens… R&R"

The night had been absolutely perfect she had finally told her family her most guarded secrets. That she was Sailor Moon and that she was the Moon princess. She told them everything she had never told them before. The scouts and Darien came to help tell parts that we're not as well known to her. Her mother had to restrain her father to keep him from grounding her for life because being the heroin of Tokyo meant sneaking out after dark. Other than that little episode they were welcoming the news. Then they told them about Rini their "niece" was really Serena and Darien's future daughter. Her dad nearly had a heart attack it has taken both sailor Jupiter and sailor Moon to hold him back when he tried to kill Darien for taking his little girl from him. The scouts each told how Serena had helped them as sailor Moon and as just Serena. Rini told how she had helped save the future and Crystal Tokyo. The then talked about the Silver Millennium the cats filled in when the others couldn't find the right way to describe something. Serena's poor mother nearly fainted when the cats started talking.

Things were going splendid in her eyes she had no more secrets from her family and better they were supportive of it. Luna and Artemis left to the base to check on things. After they left everyone settled to continue the talk of the battles they had faced. What happened when the clock struck 11:30 was nothing short of a nightmare. A tall man entered the room in a flash of light demanding the princess or they would all die. The scouts attacked him in attempt to save their princess. Each died when he shot a blast at them. Seeing them dead caused Serena to go into a numb shock. Her family in attempt to help her stepped in front of the attack he sent at her. They didn't even have time to cry out when they died. Her sweet prince died valiantly died protecting Rini who was holding onto Diana. What he didn't know was this killed Rini with him. For Rini was from the future were Serena and Darien where married he's death put an end to Crystal Tokyo.

Luna and Artemis came running in to warn of the attack not knowing it had already started. They held onto their daughter as he killed them (they are in human form) thus dying at the same time. Coming out of her shock Serena looked at the man who had done this with a look no one had ever dreamed of seeing on her face. Pure rage and hatred the queen of peace the girl who never was truly mad. She was in a blind murderess rage. She stood up her close dissolved into her princess gown. The crescent moon glowing on her forehead. Calling the Imperium Silver Crystal to her she put all of her rage, sadness, hate, and pain into the crystal. The attacker was killed in the powerful blast. The force and power from the attack also destroyed her home. The crystal did keep her alive it did not shield her from being hit by objects. The flying wood, metal and glass cut her in many places. When the attack was over and the debris settled all that was left of her home were the foundation and some support beams. In a daze she walked away from her once home. With something clutched in her hand.

(Tohru runs into an empty room) "wow I can't believe how mad those outers can be they are really out to kill me" (outside the room) "come out come out where ever you are Tohru you know we will find you right why not make it easier on yourself" (Tohru hearing the calls cringes and hides in the corner) "I really need to find Tohru before the outers do" (Duo continues to look soon finding her cornered by the scouts) "not good better get Serena… HEY SERNA YOU BETTER GET OUT HERE YOUR SCOUTS ARE TRYING TO KILL TOHRU" (Serena enters looking less then pleased) "Leave her alone now and don't you dare try to hurt her again" "but she's hurting you" "I'm a big girl I can take care of myself you know." (They all leave minus Tohru who collapses into a chair) "Hi well chapter 3 will be out soon I am really working on it" (Tohru passes out from stress and exhaustion)

"Hey everyone I'm back with the new chapters of moonlight now that they can be put up again so here is chapter three through six enjoy"

"Welcome to chapter 3 of Moonlight Tohru does not own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing so there… R&R please… well that's it Tohru is still out cold poor Tohru" and thank you for the reviews I love getting them and thank you MoonBunny777 & SessyLover180

I dedicate this chapter to you guys.

Looking in her hand she found 13 ribbons each a different color and had a symbol of a different planet on it. It was a gift from the ones she once held dear. The crystal let her hear there last words to her. Each ribbon from a different person left a gift for her.

A crimson red ribbon with the symbol of Mars in gold; Ray "I will see you again my dear friend my gift to you is the power of Mars; psychic powers, and speed good luck Phobos and Deimos will look after you for me". The ice blue ribbon and silver symbol of Mercury for sweet Amy "good times will come my gift is the Powers of Mercury; intelligence and the skills of gymnasts I never told you I was great at gymnastics now you will be too, my sweet princess you where my first friend to look past my brains I pray we meet again. I left a laptop like mine in your subspace pocket". Sun yellow with a sky blue Venus symbol for Mina "look out for hot guys ok my gift is the powers of Venus and gift of grace and empathy so you will always know who you are with. Have a happy life princess". The forest green with a rose pink Jupiter sign for Lita "Be strong girl I give you the powers of Jupiter and my strength and my martial arts abilities see ya be good". Tears rolled down her face she would miss them so much.

For her love Darien a black ribbon with a white symbol of earth "I can't be with you so find new love Sere I want you to be happy I give you the gift of the Earth, the golden crystal and my motor skills have fun and no speeding keep to 50 over the speed limit ok". Little Rini's was different than the others hers was a light pink with the golden up turned crescent moon and a silver symbol of Earth to show she was of both a child of the Moon and Earth "mama I give you the gift of balance you will be both pure and innocent powerful yet gentle and control of all things". The guardian cats each had a ribbon one black with a little moon for Luna, white with a little moon for Artemis, and a lavender with a little moon for Diana "Our dear princess we three share our gift to you; they are stealth, flexibility, patients, and language you will be able to speak, read, write and translate any language even the planetary language like Mercurien be safe".

For her mother there was a white ribbon with a red stripe "my dear I love you I give you the gift of a mother… cooking and such". Her father's ribbon was white with a stripe of blue "princess I am proud of you I give you the gift of the arts any form you will do it perfect". White with a green stripe ribbon for her little brother Sammy "sis know that I think you are the greatest I give you the gift of energy and pranks so you will not sleep in and will be able to pull master pranks love you". They would always be in her heart she would never forget them. She held the ribbons close to her heart as she could without getting blood on them. She would live for them her family and friends who she loved as much as her family.

Wiping the tears from her eyes and face with the back of her other hand; she cleared her face. Using the little bit of strength she had left she placed the ribbons in her subspace pocket to keep them safe. As she began to pull her hand out of the pocket she felt her hand go across something cold and had. She had not put it there and was confused to how it got there. Pulling in out to inspect it she found it to be a long thin box wrapped in silver and gold moon silk. A letter was placed in a fold of the cloths; the letter had her name in gold letters.

_Dear Serena, _

_My dear daughter if you are reading this letter that means the sailor scouts have died. Finding this letter also means that your destiny has been broken. I know that you are in great pain. For this I am very sorry dear, please be strong my little one for you will see them again do not worry. For now you you're not safe I need you to find I safe place to go till you can get to the moon. There you will be safe; you must become the queen now dear. I love you so much my little moon beam. Enjoy your gift that I leave to you hope you love it._

_Be safe_

_Queen Serenity_

_Ps I am moving on now it is time I rest; good luck without me._

She looked at the box wondering what her mother had gotten her. Inside the box was a katana; its sheath was silver with a golden dragon wrapping around it a silver crescent moon on the dragon's head. Along the back was each of the planetary symbols. Unsheathing the sword the blade was shaper then any blade that could be forged on Earth this was a moon katana made by the smiths of the moon Kingdome. A vision came to her. She was back on the moon "Serena you can come here to train your powers. You will also find the crystal will not drain you as hard too. My little moon beam you will be a great queen someday." her past and present mothers came out of the shadows standing right in front of her. "Serena we have to tell you more about our gifts to you for there is far more to it" Serenity looked at Serena with pride her present mother Irene stepped forward "my gift is also weaponry. You might not remember but I was the head of the moon's army. I trained the scouts. My gift allows you to be able to use any kind of weapon you touch" Irene stepped back and her past mother queen Serenity came forward "little one my gift is the gift of a queen you will be able to pick up on everything around you from a way to dace to piloting anything the time has come for you to encounter a new destiny have faith in yourself and you must know you are queen of the moon now. With that you will receive all of my powers; the silver crystal will not drain you as fast as it has in the past. We love you with all our hearts be safe" the vision faded back to the park the katana clutched in her hands. She stood up or tried to stand really she managed to stand wavering a little she was losing a lot of blood. Things began to blur then went to black. She began to fall to the ground but before hitting the ground a man caught her. The man looked down at her then began to walk out of the park. "Now who could that be?"

(Tohru begins to laugh then coughing) "I HATE BEING SICK!" (Short one, Hachi, Raven, and Ash walk in mad) "Tohru get back in bed you promised Hatori you would sleep don't make us call her" "ops did she tell you I was sick…" "YES NOW GET TO BED" "ok. Ok chapter five will be out soon"

"Welcome to chapter five" (Tohru starts to walk away when) "AHH TOHRU HELP!" Duo comes running up and hides behind Tohru "SAVE ME SAME MY BRAID PLEASE!" Wufei walks in katana raised "Maxwell you will pay for this!" "Wu-man I swear the paint comes right off no damage I swear" Tohru steps in to save the braided polite "Chang stand down you cannot kill him for as long as he is one of my characters understand" Wufei didn't back down "ONNA MOVE NOW!" "You will call me by my name or leave" Wufei turned and bumped into Archey when he walked out the door. Seeing Dou Archey sighed. Tohru turned to Dou "so what did you do this time to get him mad at you…" both Tohru and Archey sweet dropped when Dou started laughing like a lunatic "I hahaha painted haha his gundam hahahaha PINK" Archey walked up to Duo "I also found what elites you did today Dou" the braided pilot went dead white "Give me 30 seconds to run" "1...2…3…4…5" Dou took off running out of the room Tohru sighed "what he do to you?" Archey suppressed a laugh "not to me … he killed your laptop" "WHAT! HE DID WHAT, DUO YOU BETTER HIDE REAL GOOD CAUSE IF I FIND YOU YOU'LL BE BEGGING FOR WUFIE WOULD SAVE YOU" Tohru runs after Dou with a katana in hand. R&R

The gundam boys had just finished a mission. It had been a long night these new mobile dolls where getting harder and harder to kill. Hirro fallowing a ritual he always did after a mission went to the city park. As he entered the park he felt a familiar presence one he had to protect 'protect where that came from? I protect no one that is not a mission' he came upon the lake to see a sight if he had not been a gundam pilot would have scared the shit out of him. A girl was with vary long hair was standing beside the lake. It wasn't the girl that would have bothered him. It was the fact she was covered in blood among other things. He started to walk over to her when she started to fall, running he caught her before she hit the ground. 'Great what do I do now' he looked down at her face something inside him wanted to protect her 'what would Quartre do… take her to the mansion and get her medical attention.' He picked her up into his arms and walked to his car. Wrapping her in a blanket from the trunk wrapped the girl in it and laid her in the back seat. Getting into the driver's seat Hirro he drove in the direction of the Winner mansion.

On the way he called Quartre on the third ring some one answered "hello Quartre Winner speaking how can I help you?" "Quartre it's Hirro I need some help, I found a girl and she is in need of immediate medical attention" "ok Hirro I'll have Radish and a team of doctors waiting for you when you get her" Quartre replied hanging up the phone worried for this girl thinking of his little sister who was out in the world with a false family that had to take her in after an attempt on her life was made. They did it to keep her safe 'I think while where so close I'll go see her, my dear little sister Serenity' she was the 31st Winner child his twin sister that few in the world knew about.

When Hirro pulled up to the mansion entrance he was greeted by Radish, four unknown doctors and Sally Po. Hirro sighed 'when he said a team of doctors I didn't think he meant it literally' Hirro got out of the car and retrieved the still unconscious girl from the back seat. As he was walking up to them Quartre came outside and visibly paled at the site of the girl. Radish seeing this reaction took another look at the and also looked grim. At the same time they muttered one name "Serenity" the doctors looked at the girl in Heero's arms to the men on the steps and back. "YOU ALL GET TO WORK DO YOU NOT SEE SHE NEEDS CARE!" roared at the doctors who jumped at the sudden outburst, taking the girl/Serenity from Hirro going into the mansion to the infirmary. Quartre turned on Hirro when only Radish was outside "what district were you in when you found her Hirro?" Hirro looked over at him "Hn" "TELL ME NOW HIRRO!" Hirro looked the blond pilot over he was vary pissed 'best not tick him off more' "Juuban, park with the lake if you want to know where I was when I found her" Quartre if he could became even more with this news 'Serenity, my Serenity was the one hurt Allah help me I'll kill whoever is responsible for her being in this condition then I'll deal with Darin and the scouts they are supposed to protect her.' Hirro looked over at his fellow pilot the last time he had seen him with that look he had been under the zero system and on a killing spree.

Radish put a large hand on Quarter's shoulder "I'll take care of it master Quartre you need to tell them everything and call your sisters to tell them that she's home and the condition she's in" he nodded and started to go back inside going to his office where they were at. When he entered he looked surveyed the room, Trowa was in a corner reading a book, Duo was being chased by Wufei who had his katana out swinging the blade close to Duo's braid. Quartre let out a sigh 'This is going to take a while'

(Tohrumoon comes in still seething mad.) "I will have a new chapter out soon (Ash walks in holding a new laptop) "this is from Duo" "um ok tell him I say thanks and am not mad any more" Duo comes up "no thank you the story is getting slightly happier… not to mention I'm in to now"

"Hi, hi welcome to chapter 6 of moon light I do not own either SM/GW so no suing" (Hachi and Tohru talking) "I'm just saying I agree with Duo you made it really sad in the beginning" "HACHI STUT UP I GET IT I'M GOING TO MAKE IT MORE HAPPY SOO SHUT UP!" (Hachi rolled her eyes and walks away) R&R

All the gundam pilots and Radish sat in Quarter's office waiting to hear the status on the girl and the story Quartre had to say. Trowa was still in his corner but the book long sense forgotten, Hirro in the corner opposite Trowa, Duo and Wufei occupied the chairs in front of Quartre's desk, and Radish was standing to the left of the desk next to Quartre. An awkward silence fell over them, letting out a sigh Quartre wasn't sure where to start "first of all the girl Hirro found was no other then my sister Serenity, her condition was critical when she got her but for now I know nothing of the progress made by the doctors" Duo looked shocked Trowa looked up and asked "so your saying your sister is the girl who is hurt?" Wufei snorted "just another onna who can't take care of herself"

Quartre and Radish's eyes narrowed at the comment "don't you dare talk about her like that or I will cut you into a thousand pieces am I vary clear Wufei" Radish nodded his head meaning he would do the same if not more "that _onna _as you called her is my sister" Quartre looked ready to kill Duo was out of his shock started to babble "wow dude she's your sister? What number is she? Is she hot like the others? Is she available?" Quartre was seeing red but remained as calm as possible "Duo I will make this very clear to you if you hit on my little sister ever you will not only have to hide from me but also from the maganacs as well and I can tell you they are more protective of her then even I am …" Duo's jaw dropped "wow dude hold up little sister how do you have a little sister you told us all your sisters where older then you?" "Duo if you would stop talking for a minute I would tell you everything "she is my twin sister Serenity Moon Rarerba Winner. When she was 5 there was threats made on her life my father thought in her best interest sent her to live with a new family, gave her a false name and sense not many had known of her existent the world was only told about me the 30th Winner.

After my father died I hired someone to keep an eye on her without her seeing him and when she wasn't home to go to her home and get a picture from the family for me because they wanted me to know what she looks like. She doesn't know about any of that. She and I have talked on the phone and sent letters to each other but haven't seen each other face to face sense we were 5." He looked around the room when he was done everyone was in a state of either shock, mad, indifferent, or contempt. With nothing more to say they sat and waited for what seemed like hours for news on Serenity.

Finally Sally came into the office, looking at the boys a thought crossed her mind 'who would believe they were the most dangerous males in the world and colonies… you couldn't call them the most dangerous in the universe because the sailor scouts had that title' but she knew better then to tell that to Wufei he thought women where weak. Quartre looked up at her waiting for her to say something after not getting anything lost his temper "WELL HOW IS SHE SALLY!" he yelled making everyone jump. Sally sighed "she is fine now we stopped all of the bleeding, got her cleaned up, wounds closed, and all injures taken care of. She is now resting she might be out for a few days though but you welcome to go see her." Everyone in the room relaxed after the report and Quartre was about to leave the room but was stopped short when a man came running into the room looking worse for wear. He bowed to Quartre "master Quartre I have some really bad news for you I'm afraid" Quartre looked at the man he was the one who looked after Serenity. "What is it?" the man gulped "I went by the house just to do a dive by because you know her late nights she usually gets home by now and the house is completely destroyed only the foundation and some wood is all that's left of it. I looked everywhere no bodies or anything to suggest bombing. Sir I can't find Serenity either sir, I looked everywhere. I'm sorry that I have failed you sir" the man bowed deeply, Quartre looked at the man "it's ok Andrew she's here Hirro found her in the park. Why don't you go home and take a few days off she will be fine here" the man bowed again and left. Quartre looked over at Radish "Radish I want to know what happened now, send someone to the house to look for clues if you have to… and find those girls and Darien they promised me they would take care of her" "yes master Quartre it will be done but you need to go to her now" Quartre nodded and tried to remain calm as he did everything in his power not to run as he walked to the room she was in. 'the house was destroyed how could it be destroyed where are those scouts at what could have happened.'

"There you go happy right…" a click of a gun safety went off "I will kill you" Tohru turns around slowly to see no other then Hirro holding his gun to her head "Hirro… oh come on! Now what did I do to deserve this I finally got the outers off my back now I have you no fair…" Hirro was about to answer "HIIIIRRRROOOO!" both shudder as Relent Peacecrap… I mean Peacecraft comes running in clinging to Hirro. When he starts to turn blue Tohru steps in "get off of him now Relent" "no" "do you want a bullet to the head?" Relent looked shocked "you wouldn't dare" "want to bet I'm the author I could kill you with four little words and wouldn't care because I hate you" Relent runs away crying" Hirro regains his normal coloring "thanks" Hatori comes in "who made the banshee cry" "that would be me" Hatori starts laughing "ha good work" "ok fun aside chapter 7 will be out soon R&R"

"Hi I do not own SM/GW ok thanks for the reviews" Tohru is sitting under a tree meditating "everyone's gone to the beach and will be gone for 3 whole days YATAA! No evil scouts, braided bakas, or Hirro or people great time to do my story oh and I now have thanks to beta reads all the right names except for Radish I like his name the way it is so I will have that in here and go back and update everything" everyone comes in behind Tohru with evil looks "WE MISSED YOU TO MUCH SO YOU ARE GOING TO COME TO THE BEACH WITH US!" Tohru is dragged off to the beach "read and review" -warning it gets a little sad again sorry I need to put this in just please read-

The remaining pilots looked at the door where there comrade had just left from. Duo looked at his friends "ok is it just me or is there more to the story then what we are hearing?" Wufei looked up at him angry "you braided baka of course there's more but we must wait for him to tell us" Duo sat up insulted " Wu-Man you don't have to be mean about it I was just asking" Wufei unsheathed his katana "MAXWELL YOUR BRAID IS MINE!" after the game of cat and mouse and gunshot everything calmed down. Heero, Trowa and Wufei went to bed. Duo looked at the clock 'I'll make a quick snack and go to bed' and the braided pilot was off to the kitchens in search of Wufei's chocolate cake. In another part of the mansion Quartre was outside of Serenity's room when Abdul walked up to him and bowed before looking him in the eye "Master Quartre Radish told me to tell you to call your sisters before you see Lady Serenity" Quartre let out a sigh and walked to the office that was down the hall.

Sitting down in the office he looked at the picture that was on the desk it had all 29 of his sister in it each smiling at the camera 'this was taken after they took serenity away' the only reason he was not in it was because he had been too sad to come out of his room he had missed his younger sister so much. He reached for the phone and dialed the number for the first Winner child Catin the phone rang twice and the other line was picked up

"Hello?"

"Hi Catin its Quartre"

"Quartre long time no talk"

"Yes long, long time I have some news"

"QUARTE ARE YOU OK?"

"I'm fine"

"Is it one of the other pilots?"

"All of us are ok it's Serenity"

"What about Serenity?"

"She's here in the mansion" she screamed and Quartre had to pull the phone away from his ear

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?"

"No she's really here"

"Is she okay?"

"No she's hurt real bad"

"WHAT WAS SHE HURT BY ONE OF THE GUNDAMS?"

"No not by one of us we are still trying to find out what happened"

"Are you sure it wasn't one of the gundams? Is it alright if I come out there to see her?"

Quartre sighed 'Serenity's going to kill me for this' "yes your welcome to come she is your sister as well I can't stop you from seeing her"

"Ok I'll be there as soon as I can but do you need me to do anything"

"Actually yes do you think you can call 2 through 16 for me so I don't have as many calls to make?"

"Sure bye Quartre love you"

"Love you to bye" Quartre hung up the phone and slumped in his chair "I just have to do this 14 more times this could take a while". 3 hours later he had talked to everyone all saying they were coming and had gotten a call from Catin to tell him the others he hadn't called where also coming. Slowly he made his way to Serenity's room to see her.

He smiled when he saw her sleeping soundly in the bed. He looked her over the wounds where on the mend healing slowly he felt saddened 'my poor Serenity what happened' he looked up as something caught his eye slowly he walked to the dresser where her belongings were laid out. His eyes scanned over everything first was the locket that started it all 'so this is the locket that she uses to transform' she had shown him a picture over the internet when they were talking one time she had shown him pictures of every item here.

Next was the watch communicator she used to talk to the scouts. He hit the all call button he was told about and all he got was static 'that can't be good' then his eyes fell onto the Start locket that played that melody; he opened it and the song started to play 'it's even more beautiful in real life' last was something he hadn't seen before a katana wrapped in silk. As he had been admiring the items across the room Serenity woke up and started to watch the gundam pilot she knew as her brother. He had told her everything he could about the gundam pilot's as he could. The worried look on his face got to her "you know if you keep that look on your face your blond hair will turn gray and people won't believe we're twins"

She told his back waiting for a reaction flicking her wrist so the stuff on the dresser went into her subspace pocket. She didn't have to wait long as soon as the words left her mouth the blond wiped around eyes locking with hers shock written all over his face. He had though she would be out for a day or two "don't look at me that way Q you know who I am and the perks that come with it we discussed that months ago and by the way I got a big bone to pick with you _brother _did you think I didn't know I was being fallowed granted I couldn't get a good look at his face but he was around way to often… any questions on anything" Quartre thought about it and only one popped into his head "what happened that you are so hurt and where in the name of Allah are rose boy and those scouts that are supposed to protect you so I can deal with them." Serenity looked down at the bed spread and told him of the night's events almost breaking down a few times at the end.

Quartre was on the bed comforting her "don't worry Serenity I'll keep you close to me for now on. I won't let anything hurt you again" she held him back " thanks Q I'm glad that I have you" there was a tapping on the baloney door both looked to the window to see two ravens sitting by the door Serenity's eyes widen "Phobos and Deimos Q open the door please let them in" Quartre got up and opened the door when he did the bird flew in settling down on either side of her on the bed seeing as she was to sore for them to sit on her shoulders.

Quartre looked on as the birds comforted their new mistress. Serenity looked at them "you don't have to stay in this form my brother knows everything" the birds looked at each other than in a flash two women sat on the bed where the ravens had been before one dressed in red the other purple the colors he knew to be of the past scout of Mars. Both looked sad the one dressed in red looked up into Serenity's eyes tears sliding down her face "princess" Serenity nodded "yes Phobos" Phobos no longer able to look into her eyes looked to Deimos "I have a letter from the high princess of Mars that I am to give to you" tears slid down Serenity's face "Phobos please I know of how close you two where to Ray and I know you morn as I do please may I see the letter" Phobos nodded and handed the letter to her with shaky hands serenity opened the letter.

_Dear Serena,_

_Serena this letter was to be given to you when I died because; Phobos and Deimos would sense the absence of my energy and did as they were told to do and to come to you. For this letter is to tell you things I might not have been able to tell you. First is that they will be companions to you as they were to me. Second is that sense grandpa is dead and you are one of the few I consider family I want you to take over the temple for me. Serena you where my first true friend but I must say I knew when I was going to die I saw it in the fire actually about a month ago but that does not matter what matters is that you have to be strong now that we are not there for you. Lastly I also saw when you would be reading this letter so tell your brother that he's hot and to let you know I'm going to kick your royal butt when you get to where we are for telling him everything without telling us._

_Good luck_

_Ray Hino high Princess of Mars also known as Sailor Mars guardian to Crown princess and future Queen of the White Moon Throne Serenity _

_p.s. I put that on there to annoy you _

Serenity smiled at the last line and looked up to see her brother's face dark red from him blushing "princess we will be your companions if you wish it" Deimos the more serious of the two stated holding back tears trying to look strong and that she was unaffected by her princess's death. Serenity looked over at her and gathered her into an embrace talking to her like a mother to her child that made Quartre smile this was the sister he knew "I would have it no other way but Deimos its okay to be sad and cry now we all lost people we loved dearly this night" at these words the woman Broke down in tears shortly fallowed by Phobos Serenity reached out an arm and gather the other woman into her arms as well Quartre took a set in the arm chair that was in the room for he knew he could do nothing for them, but to let them be there for each other.

After a time everyone was calm again and Phobos and Deimos turned back into ravens and perch themselves on the arm chair as Quartre sat on the bed and wiped the few remaining tears from his sister's eyes "thanks Q for everything… but please don't tell any of our sisters I'm here they would smother me. I wouldn't be able to get out this bed without at least 5 of them babying me" the birds looked at each other remembering when the scouts had babied her after the last defeat of the last enemy it had drove the princess crazy. "Just the people in the mansion and the gundam pilots can know I'm here okay?" Quartre looked at her with regret "to late" she gave him a look of pure horror "NO YOU CALLED THEM! WHY QUARTRE" he cringed she was mad she had used his full name "Radish said that they needed to know that there little sister was hurt so I called Catin talked to her and then she took half I took the other and well now they are all coming" Serenity was trying to get out of bed the two ravens weren't happy about that and voiced their opinions.

This made Quartre do a double take the birds spoke with human voices he would save that for later right now he had to deal with his sister who was still trying to get out of the bed. Serenity looked frantic "I have to get out of here and fast before they get here" "no, you are still hurt and need to stay in bed" Quartre was trying to get her back in the bed without furthering the damage to the wounds. The door bell sounded throughout the house and the twins froze. Radish's voice came over the intercom that could be herd in every room "Master Quartre there is a group of irritated people here to see Serenity…" this puzzled them both, from the back ground yelling could be heard "WE ARE HERE TO SEE KITTEN JUST TELL HER PLUTO SENT US!" both the birds and Serenity looked at the intercom the time guardian had sent them "send them to the main office Radish have Abdul show them to it but give us time to get down there first" when Quartre was finished he looked at Serenity and lifted her gently from the bed holding her princess style 'she's much to light' without much effort carried her to the door. He looked back at the birds "are you coming with us" the ravens nodded flying after them landing on his shoulders he walked down the stairs when they got close to the door the ravens went and flew into the open doors that they had been told was the office. The rest of the pilots and Radish were already in the room and where shocked when the ravens flew into the room Duo was screaming and having a fit trying to whack them when the twins came in

"Don't you hurt them they are my companions" Serenity told him as Quartre sat her in the chair that had been placed next to his. Once she was seated the birds flew over and perched on either side of her head. Quartre sat down and looked at his friends "I guess proper introductions are in order before our guests get here everyone this is my twin sister Serenity Moon Rarerba Winner and her companions Phobos and Deimos" each bowed their heads when there name was called he was about to introduce the others when she raised a hand stopping him "I want to see if I get this right from what J has told me" she pointed to each as she spoke as if reading it from a file "pilot 01, civilian name Heero Yuy, code name perfect soldier, gundam model wing zero. Pilot 02, civilian name Duo Maxwell, code name shikigami, gundam model deathscythe. Pilot 03, civilian name Trowa Barton, code name no-name, gundam model heavy arms. Last and in my books least pilot 05, civilian name Wufei Chang, code name Solitary dragon, gundam model Shenlong or Nataku" when she finished two guns were aimed at her "how do you know all that" Quartre, Radish and Trowa smiled because they knew Trowa knew from the time when Heero had been brought back after he used the self-destruction "because 01 I'm the one who doctor J calls on when your life is endanger such as when you used the self-destruction on the first wing zero. How do you think you lived?" the conversation was stopped when the other set of doors were opened and a nervous Abdul walked in fallowed by the guests. They lined up facing the desk looking less then amused. "Abdul would you please bring some tea please? I am really in need of something to drink" Abdul bowed "yes lady Serenity right away" Abdul walked out of the room and a silence fell over everyone till he came back with the tea and he once again left. Serenity looked the group over the first was the sand blond hair sky blue eyed man who was wearing tan khakis a white shirt with a navy blue blazer. Next was a woman with teal shoulder length hair and sea green eyes she wore a white sundress and heals. The last was a girl no older than 13 'the same age as Rini was' her chin length black hair almost looked purple her dark amethyst eyes held knowledge beyond her ears, she wore a simple black dress with black flats.

Everyone looked at the other coldly sizing them up. Having enough Quartre cleared his throat "Who are you and what business do you have with my sister?" the man stepped up looking smug "we are here to protect kitten with our lives. We if you must know are the outer Sailor Scouts and who let her get hurt Pluto wouldn't tell us anything" Serenity seemed lost in thought didn't answer the little girl looked up at the men in the room with a cold look "if you are the ones who hurt Serena-mama you will die a slow painful death" Phobos and Deimos looked at each other and settled in for the show everyone but the scouts and Serenity were shocked by the little ones comment though two did not show it. Radish and Quartre glared at Serenity "SERENITY MOON RABERBA WINNER WHY IN THE NAME OF ALLAH IS SHE CALLING YOU MAMA!" yelled Quartre and Radish at the same time. "No Q Radish chill it's not like that she's not my daughter" Serenity yelled trying to calm the men jumping to her feet only to fall back into the chair as a wave of pain washed over casing her to whimper helplessly. Phobos and Deimos looked on concerned the outer scouts where ready to kill their princess was in pain and someone was going to pay for it. "you miss understand Serena-mama is not my blood relation she saved my life in the past and is a great friend to me, like a mother so instead of calling her princess like the rest of the scouts I call her Serena-mama. OH I'M HOTARU!" the little girl now known as Hotaru yelled the last part. The woman stepped up placing a hand on her shoulder "Hotaru calm down, I'm Michelle and this is Amara" "hello I'm Quartre Serenity's twin, this is Radish, and these are my friends Duo is the one with the braid, Wufei is the one with the katana, Trowa is the one with the bang, and last but not lest is Hirro he doesn't talk much" Duo's eyes got wide suddenly "wait you wouldn't happen to be Amara Ten'ou the race car driver?" Amara nods "OH then you're his girlfriend Michelle Kaiou the violinist" Michelle nods taking Amara's hand then there was a thump Duo was out like a light Hotaru bent over him and pocked him a couple of times "it seems he couldn't take the shock… poor Duo… his name is Duo correct" Serenity nodded "yes, now can I get a full explanation now"

"I can tell you everything princess" came a voice from the shadows instantly 5 guns were pointed at the shadows and Quartre was in front of Serenity "come out or we will kill you" Quartre said in a low dangerous voice 'man Quartre is protective of me' a woman walked out of the shadows her black/green hair was up in a half bun the rest fell past her knees by her outfit you could tell she was a sailor scout, in her right hand was a staff shaped like a key. Hotaru smiled "it's good to see you Sailor Pluto my dear old friend" Serenity jumped out of her chair again to greet the scout when the pain hit her she collapsed Quartre had barley caught her and gently set her back in the chair. Hotaru was by her side in a flash "Hotaru don't do too much you need strength as much as she does, just lessen the wounds understand" Pluto warned from her side of the room "yes Pluto I just can't stand seeing her in pain" was her response as a purple light emitted from her hands and went into Serenity. Radish looked up "what's she doing to lady Serenity" Amara spoke up "she's giving kitten energy to help heal her wounds and take the strain off the crystal" Quartre looked at the man "dare I ask what happens if she strains the crystal to much she never told me" "she would die" the glow died down and Hotaru slumped into an empty chair. Wufei glared "so exactly who is she that all she needs to heal is energy but could die from lack of it that makes no sense onnas are too weak to hold that much power" Amara was going to say something but Quartre cut _him_ off "if that's all she needs how do I give her some of mine she's my sister and I can't seeing her in pain." all the scouts but Pluto laughed lightly "you give kitten energy that would be signing your death wish Winner" Pluto stepped up "I will answer both yours and Wufei's questions at once you see Serenity as you call her being the princess of the White Moon princess controls a great many powerful artifacts such as the Silver crystal. Now being of royal blood she a great amount of energy available to her but it takes a great deal to control it let alone attack. If you Mr. Winner were to give energy to the princess would die from the loss of energy before it even affected her. This is too much to explain in words about both the past and present and you all will need to know everything in order to understand what is to come. Also the scouts have questions they want answered please close your eyes all of you and I will show you what you need to know."

Everyone in the room closed their eyes. All of Serenity's lives played before them like a movie on fast-forward. It also showed all the times she helped the gundam pilots, when it came to what had happened the night before Serenity's voice came to their minds telling them who was who and even hearing her thoughts during the battle. When it showed the destruction of the house and the girl walking away down the street id it end. Everyone opened there eyes and looked to the young girl no woman before them who was putting the ravens some with new respect one with more than that. "Can we speak with kitten alone for a minute" an annoyed Wufei spoke up "We're not leaving the weak onna alone with…" he was unable to say more because a severely pissed off Sailor Uranus had her space sword at his throat "YOU EVER CALL KITTEN OR US WEAK AGAIN I WILL KILL YOU GOT IT CHANG" Wufei nodded and let out a sigh when the sword was gone. Duo burst laughing "HAHAHA Wu-man you got told off by a girl how ironic is that… wait weren't you a man…" Uranus sweat dropped and with her eyes closed "I'm a woman" "you mean to tell me the best race car driver is a woman and a … a …" thump Duo was out like a light again. Hotaru looked away from him to the empty chair where only a single black feather remained. She blinked a couple of times and screamed "WHERE'S SERENA-MAMA!" everyone jumped and looked to the chair were had she and the ravens gone.

Tohru watches her friends playing from a lounge chair "ok chapter 8 will be out soon… if I can ever get away from these people. Vote help break the tie please" Tohru drifts off to sleep, Raven and Ash sneak behind her chair each with a bucket of ice water Ash sees Tohru asleep "oh look big sis Mother Figure is asleep" Raven nods "oh we can't have that now can we … on the count of three" Raven mouths the numbers and they dump the water on the sleeping writer. "AHHHYA" Tohru screams as she jumps up from the chair. She looks at the two rolling on the ground laughing with fire in her eyes "YOU TWO ARE SO DEAD!" R&R


End file.
